200 Days: I Can See You in Her
by VioletFan123
Summary: Kuroko was run over in a car accident. He wanted to live, but the one who accidentally ran him over was opposite, due to her life. But in a change of events, Kuroko becomes a soul, and borrows her body, to be able to communicate in the real world, and to find 5 people who admit they really care for him, in 200 days. Will he succeed, or fail and leave his beloved behind? AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1: No, Not Yet

200 Days: I Can See You in Her - 1

**Full Summary:**

_**Kuroko was run over in a car accident. He wanted to live. But the one who accidentally ran him over wanted to die, because of the occurrences in her life. But in a change of events, Kuroko becomes a soul, and borrows the body of that girl, with only limited time, to be able to communicate in the real world, and to find 5 people who admit that they really care for Kuroko Tetsuya, as somebody. He has to find them, in 200 days.**_

_**Will he succeed in finding these people, or will he fail, and leave his beloved, and body behind?**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YOU READ THIS?! MIRACLE! THANKS!<strong>

**Well, mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.**

**Wow. Someone actually read this. OMG.**

**PLEASE CRITICIZE ME TO THE CORE! PLEASE GIVE ME ANY COMMENTS. EVEN IF THEY ARE VERY GOOD, or VERY BAD. I DON'T CARE. PLEASE GIMME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY. PLEASE!**

**This will be one of my first Romance FFs. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy it!**

**(A/N: Uh. . . Aomine will be swearing a lot here, and I think Kagami will too so. . . Just warning yah :D Oh, I almost forgot, this story is AFTER chapter 275 in the manga, so yeah. There are spoilers. If you don't want any, it's fine :)**

**Oh, and the "romance part" will be in the other chapters. I think Akashi will only show up at the end of this chapter though... Nope. After 2nd line break. . .**

**I think my pacing in this story will be TOO quick. . . Please tell me of it is. . .**

_**~Dedicated to my friend, Elyza :D**_

**(Hope you'll be satisfied ^.^')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: No, Not Yet.<strong>

No. He can't be. Not yet.

**-(1)-**

It was Spring Break—four months since their win in the Winter Cup. And Kuroko Tetsuya had just finished everything he had to do on that day.

He had gone to the school gym, practiced with his teammates and senpai early in the morning, waiting for the next Inter High competition (even in vacation). Practice had ended at ten o'clock, but the odd thing was, he wasn't all that tired. Then, he had even agreed to go to Maji Burger with Kagami-kun—his favorite hangout spot with him. He ordered his usual vanilla milkshake and Kagami-kun ordered about fifty burgers just because of excitement—even though one of the biggest basketball competitions were still several weeks ahead. But last four months, the Winter Cup was more mortifying.

Now that he was home after lunch, he couldn't do anything.

Kuroko was _bored_. He actually wanted to do something, probably in the first time in his life (in boredom). All of his hobbies were constantly repeated, and he had a thought. He wanted to call his former teammates—his friends—the Generation of Miracles. He didn't know what else to do, besides do chores at home.

He couldn't go back to the school gym, because the coach, Riko Aida-senpai, forced them to take a break. She wanted them to rest, to relax, to do nothing for a while, for the Inter High competition was coming. But Kuroko was in the opposite state.

He still wanted to go with the Generation of Miracles.

But in this time, he knew they were all doing something; they were very busy.

Aomine-kun would be practicing, because he knew he would have another rival, besides Kagami-kun. He had said to Kuroko he felt something in his guts. He just didn't know what his guts were talking about. Kuroko didn't know why. But he was happy that his former 'light' was on the right track.

Momoi-san would be with Aomine-kun, or studying. She had been studying one year advanced for college entrance exams (yet again, he was clueless why), while still being the manager of Touou's basketball team. Kuroko thought of that as a pretty hard job, but he believed in her, and she wouldn't fail.

Kise-kun would have had photo shoot session about now. One time, Kise-kun had told Kuroko about his schedule. He told him the days on where he was available or not, so they would have "buddy-buddy time with Kurokocchi", if feasible. Good thing he was busy, for now. . .

Midorima-kun had been visiting his relatives in the Utsunomiya Prefecture, for a week now. He had said that he would come back to Tokyo the day after tommorow. And he would be busy after he went back home.

Murasakibara-kun was in the Kyoto Prefecture, trying out new flavors of some chocolates called "Mizukai"*, though Kuroko didn't know why they were given in Kyoto first before Tokyo. But he didn't really mind.

Akashi-kun. . . Well. . . He _would_ probably be in Kyoto. With Murasakibara-kun, he was pretty far away, so he wouldn't be at reach. Traveling to Kyoto by train was five and a half hours. And he didn't think he would have time to travel there, since he had to be with his grandmother.

And that was it. It led to nothing.

He seemed so isolated. He has only his grandmother for company, because his parents were having a _"Japan round trip"_ with their old friends in college—Kuroko didn't mind; the group of friends hadn't met for years—for the week.

He didn't resent his grandmother or anything.

But he was in his room. He couldn't do anything. Yes, he could watch TV—he wouldn't do that. He could call someone with his phone—not that type to do that. Or play games at the computer downstairs—not his type either. Again. He could reread all of his books—which were fifty manga volumes, seventy-five light novels, thirty novels, and some textbooks and other literary works (which no one—even Akashi-kun—knew about, or so he thought). Which he reread a billion times in his other times of boredom.

An hour had passed. He just thought of the past four years. _Four_ years. Four years had gone. Time passed so quickly. Since his first year in middle school, until the nearing start of his second year of high school.

He thought of Ogiwara-kun, and smiled at the thought that he didn't hate basketball, and didn't give up on it. He thought of his middle school days, applying for the basketball team, trying to reach the first string, and become a starter player. He thought of Aomine-kun, his first "light", someone who truly supported him. He thought of the time he found Kuroko practicing in the gym. He thought of Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun, their usual bickering and arguments. He thought of Kise-kun, who didn't acknowledge Kuroko at first, but learned to, in the end. But, unfortunately, being too clingy at the same time. He thought of Momoi-san, their past manager, always being cheerful and delighted, especially around Kuroko's presence, even though he himself only had a very low one. He thought of Akashi-kun and Kuroko's first encounter with each other. Akashi-kun acknowledging him. Akashi-kun even complimenting his worth. Earning Akashi-kun's trust.

Then, the thought of Kagami-kun at Seirin, his current light, with Seirin's unbreakable bond formed. How Kuroko had said he wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles because of their ways. How they had really worked hard for it.

He felt a bit flattered on his pretty hectic and, as some might say, _dramatic_ life. He revolved on his past, that didn't seem that painful anymore. He recalled his memories, that seemed so distant. He was all okay now.

He glanced at a photo on his bookshelf, with Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun and Momoi-san. They were all grinning, because they had won their second championship together in Teiko, though they didn't know the darkness that will come shortly after at that point. . .

He also eyed the picture taken four months ago, Seirin's win in the Winter Cup competition. That was one of the happiest moments in Kuroko's life. All of the members and the coach were frankly smiling, fist pumping the air.

Kuroko was overall happy.

But, was unfortunately still bored.

What else could he do?

Until. . .

His phone rang. The caller was Kise Ryouta.

What's he going to do? I thought he had a photo shoot today. . . .

Kise-kun could be too clingy sometimes, as he said. But since he was bored, he would not mind getting slobbered by the clinginess.

He reluctantly decided to pick up the call, but there was hinted excitement in himself.

"Anou. . . Moshi-moshi." Kuroko greeted.

Instead of Kise-kun's voice greeting him, stuttering was heard. _"Oi—Tetsu—F–fu—H–HELP—ME HERE—HELP!"_

_"AHHH~ Kurokocchi! Konnichiwa~ Aominecchi is trying to steal my phone! Stop it!"_

Clanging and buzzing were heard in the distance. Instead of Kise versus Aomine, getting the phone, it seemed like Kise-kun was battling himself in Kuroko's point of view.

"Konnichiwa, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

Some of the noise stopped. This time, Kise-kun was the one to reply._ "Are you free today? Wait, my Kurokocchi tingling senses tell me you are. Am I right?"_

"Yes, I am, Kise-kun. Why?"

_"I'm free too! YAAY! Wait. . . Kurokocchi!"_ Kise-kun paused. Then, he took a loud breath of happiness. _"Aominecchi finally gave up!"_

Kuroko heard a faint voice coming out of the speaker saying, _'Tch, Just get on with it already!'_

_"Well, we wanted to ask you something. Aominecchi's here too! Say hi!"_

Kuroko guessed that Kise-kun gave his phone to Aomine-kun._ "_Now_ you give it to me?!"_

_"I only allowed you now~"_ Kise-kun explicated. _"You have my territory now. Please take care of it!"_

Territory?

That was one mild was of putting it though.

Aomine-kun didn't seem to buy the point. _"Tch, fine. Oi, Tetsu. Are you fine there?"_

"Yes, Aomine-kun. Why are you asking?"

_"Well, one, you're free. Two, your fine. Three, can you hang out with us here? We're totally bored. I'm tired from practice. Tch, even Kise here decided to cling on me for the rest of the day."_

"Yes. I would like too, Aomine-kun."

Aomine-kun told Kise-kun. He grabbed his phone and said straightforwardly, _"And guess what, Kurokocchi? Aominecchi and I have absolutely nothing to do!"_ Yes, Kuroko knew that. _"My photo shoot was cancelled!"_

". . ."

At least Kuroko was right about him having a photoshoot on that day.

_"They had a project, wherein. . . Um. . . They never told me!"_

_"So, Tetsu,"_ Aomine-kun called, _"Can you come to the street ball court near uh, that store?"_

Well, Kuroko knew that store. Since he was coped up with boredom, he replied, "Sure."

_"And Kurokocchi, I managed to survive going out of my house without being noticed by anyone on the street! YAAY!"_

"That's nice, Kise-kun," he noted.

_"Pfft. . ."_ Aomine-kun coughed and snorted. _"You say it like it's a lifetime achievement or something!"_

Even to Kuroko, it did sound like that. . .

_"Aominecchi!"_ Kise-kun protested. _"It is one! Can you imagine me in the street, not being chased by fans?! It's my personal World Record!"_

". . ."

No reply.

Kise-kun still continued. _"See?! Well, Kurokocchi, we're gonna meet you there! See ya!"_

"Goodbye, Kise-kun."

Craziness, childish antics, and world records are at their best.

They were in the same situation as him. Boredom. At least he wasn't the only one in the situation.

**-/\-**

**MIZU O KUDASAI!**

**-\/-**

Seijurō was in a private helicopter. He had no idea (probably the second time not knowing something) why his father abruptly had a request for him to have 'honorable helicopter flying lessons'. In Tokyo.

His team was pitiful and understanding of him, so the coach gave him Spring Break off, just because his father would kill him if he didn't agree, or that was just how he explained it to them.

After Akashi Seijurō's first lifetime loss (which he _did_ accept, and made benevolence with), his father became more rigorous and more skeptical towards him. He had nearly thrown his own son out of the window because of enrage, if Seijurō hadn't sidestepped.

He kept blabbering on some things like, _"You are not worthy of being an Akashi," and "An Akashi should be raised perfect," and "You're insulting your name," and "You do not deserve to be in this household."_

It struck him hard, but it did not damage or offend him as much. Insults and affronts toward him are very futile. Except it may trigger his other side again.

He might had had a solution to this sooner. He would show his father his _true_ colors.

On one moment, Seijurō let out an aura so demanding, and had said some odd things to his father, he almost got scared of him. So he spaced out of Seijuro's livelihood a bit. Nevertheless, he was glad that it worked.

Subsequent the concomitants, their father-son relationship was moderately agreeable; it did not go horribly, but it wasn't that delightful either. They weren't the _all-lovely type_. Fortunately, Seijurō's father has finally come to accept the reality of him not always winning in his life. He had told him that. But in this situation, his father didn't even mind his personal life. He wanted him to act freely and sovereignly for once. On one condition. An odd condition.

_"Practice Helicopter Flying. It might help you someday."_

Once upon a time, he was in the midst of being too perfect and adept. Not anymore.

He thought the idea was absolutely ridiculous. How can flying a helicopter help in your daily life? But because of the deal, he had no right to object.

He liked basketball. His mother thought him how to play it, before she sadly died. But he still had no idea why his father wanted him to know how to fly some random helicopter. The topic was much too far away from the sport.

He still switched some controls, swiftly took over the flying vehicle, and flew it on the landing pod. He had told his trainer he didn't need a helmet, and he would use his for someone who needs it, since there was someone; the equipment was not fully complete, specifically the head gear and gloves. He wore a red shirt, grayish-green pants, and black shoes smeared with a bit of motor oil from the helicopter, but was very unnoticeable.

It seemed like one of his hobbies, horseback-riding was much simpler. Which was true.

"Akashi-sama!" his trainer greeted. "You're a quick learner, that's great! You're so fast with the controls! And you've only been in the school for three days!"

_Three days._ That was the time it took for one Akashi Seijurō to know how to control a flying, military vehicle. Even_ he_ was impressed.

After another lesson thought, he went out with a few belongings, and strolled Tokyo's streets. Lights were on, even at noon, all of the stores were open. Sounds of noisy cars and buses overpowered the shops, smells of different varieties of food enveloped the city. He had not even thought of going back to Kyoto just yet. He had to admit, he missed Tokyo. And the Teiko basketball club. Where all of his memories were stored. He was inconsiderably pleased by returning here.

He went into a random bookstore, and saw a light novel, which he remembered Tetsuya reading once in middle school. He brought loads of books at school when he was bored or not in basketball practice, he had noticed for a long time, so he assumed he had a whole shelf full of them. Approximately one hundred and eighty literature works, he guessed.

But then, he saw Tetsuya just standing near a bookshelf around the basketball-genre books, wearing a simple sky-blue, horizontal-striped shirt, jeans and. . . basketball shoes. He had not considered the fact he would be wearing some in a bookstore. Perhaps he was from practice, or he was going to go there.

Impulsively, he approached him.

"Tetsuya." he called.

He swiveled behind and saw him, his azure eyes blankly staring. "Akashi-kun. You're here in Tokyo? I'm surprised." he said, though with no displayed emotion, naturally. Seijurō just nodded. "I thought you were back in Kyoto, with Murasakibara-kun."

The mention of Atsushi reminded him of something, something that may be insignificant to others, but has worth in Seijurō's mind.

"Atsushi? I don't think he'd be in Kyoto as for this time."

"Murasakibara-kun told me he was trying out new samples if new chocolates only displayed in Kyoto, right?" Tetsuya said.

"I thought he went to the Kanazawa Prefecture instead."

"Huh? Well, if that's the case. . . I'm sorry; I guess I was wrong."

"No, it's fine." Seijurō said. "May I ask you what you're doing here?"

"Well. . . Akashi-kun, I'm going to buy this book," he grabbed it from the shelf, plainly entitled 'Basketball', "to lecture Aomine-kun and Kise-kun with it. Maybe Kagami-kun in the future. They are all stubbornly rejecting these. I had said I was merely just practicing being a teacher, with students. . . ?" _Kindergarden students_, though he didn't say that.

"Is that so?" Seijurō said. "I might join you. . . with Daiki and Ryouta?"

"Yes. . . ?" he paused for a light second. "Yes."

"I have nothing to do. I was from helicopter flying lessons."

"Helecopter-flying?" Seijurō guessed Tetsuya wasn't used to ending most of his sentences with question marks, but concerning now, that was the case.

Seijurō sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. My father explained that this was supposed to be useful in my life."

"Useful? I don't think it would be, Akashi-kun. But maybe it's just something your father wanted you to do?"

"Agreed. Although my father and his enigmatic ways don't always let me see through." he uttered, sighing. "I'm afraid I have to do what he orders me."

"I see, Akashi-kun. And yes, you can come with me."

"Thank you."

**-/\-**

**NANI WA?**

**-\/-**

Kuroko was a bit startled that Akashi-kun said thanks, since in his last personality-swap. He was, a bit, still confused by this. The other Akashi-kun was more demanding, more like an emperor. He would just feel natural with someone agreeing to his matters. But now, he was like his old self. His original self. He almost forgot he wasn't his second personality anymore. He didn't recognize Akashi-kun. Well, he had asked permission to call them by their given names, since he had picked up the strange habit.

Akashi-kun was back, just four months ago. Or that was what Kuroko _wanted_ to believe.

He couldn't say he didn't miss him. Or his plays. Nor Kuroko's other former teammates. He missed them all. He was determined to bring them back, and love basketball once again.

He had succeeded on his mission. He had brung them back.

_Here goes his rambling in his head again_. . . Since the Winter Cup, he let his emotions go in his head. Smoothly, gently, and with relief. Keeping them bottled was obviously hard, but this was vigorous. He had his freedom for now. For now; only. He had one weird feeling the freedom was yet to be blocked. But he didn't want to mention this to anyone. Not yet.

His thoughts seemed pessimistic, but it was actually the other way around. He was very happy to see Akashi-kun like this. Peaceful. Maybe that description was still too vague. Perhaps benevolent. Almost.

He thought he was strangely thinking too deeply now. He decided to buy the light book and headed towards the counter, with Akashi behind his back. Afterwards, he led him to where Kise-kun and Aomine-kun was.

They strolled down the sidewalk, merely contained in a bubble of silence, though the environment was very loud. No one talked, or wanted to start a conversation. Kuroko clutched the book he recently bought, and Akashi-kun was looking around musingly. But he has still paid attention to where they were going.

"Akashi-kun. . ." Kuroko spoke. "When did you start your helicopter-flying lessons?"

Akashi-kun sighed once again. "Three days ago. And I've been staying here in Tokyo for a week."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I had been unfortunately busy." Akashi-kun explained. "I hadn't even had time to do anything within my morale. I think my father plots to kill me with these lessons. I could be dead by now, you know."

Kuroko only gave him a lightly perplexed look. "Lessons make you _live_, Akashi-kun. Teaching. They don't kill you."

He chucked quietly. "I see your sense of humor hasn't changed, Tetsuya. Though lessons can kill and torture you. Especially if the one who orders is me."

"Akashi-kun is still arrogant."

"_Akashi_ and _arrogant_ in a sentence is a total prevaricate, Tetsuya."

"Perhaps not."

Akashi-kun decided not to reply after that. Maybe he knew a sense of truth was in his words. Or Kuroko was just thinking too much.

Kuroko knew, after crossing the nearing street, through the pedestrian line, they would soon see Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. The sudden question that came out of the redhead was surprisingly usual and unusual.

"How much longer until we reach Daiki and Ryouta?"

Kuroko knew Akashi-kun knew slyly everything—most things (though his book collection was probably still a secret, and in the Winter Cup tournament. . .) Some people would consider this as a normal question, but Akashi-kun rarely asked these kinds. He thought of this deeply, for no significant reason. But he didn't know why. Akashi-kun would have already known where they were going. Maybe for a polite effect? He saw hinted cluelessness in Akashi-kun's voice earlier. Had he heard him this way? Kuroko didn't think so.

He noticed his mind racing with so much thoughts; he even thought he was making a face, which was thoroughly impossible. He was practically used to being emotionless in normal situations. And, he was still not displaying any kind of emotionphysically whatsoever.

He didn't have a clue why, when he was around this redhead, he would rant in his mind. His every action. This was eerily disturbing for the teen. He was thinking too much around Akashi-kun.

But the unexpected came.

They were about to cross the road.

The lights were red.

Two children, boy and girl—noticeably twins—were slowly walking down the line.

A maroon car rushed through the road, while the lights were just turning yellow.

The twins didn't see the presence of the moving object hurling towards them, meters apart.

While Akashi and Kuroko were just approaching, both noticed the children. But unknowingly, Kuroko was the first one to move. He had seen the car first.

He ran with all his ability, and shoved the two to the other side, saving them from a death they wouldn't expect.

The last thing he saw was the color red. The last sound he heard was familiar shouts from the one accompanying him. Orders. The last thing he felt was a cold hand cupping his cheek.

_Was he dead?_

**-/\-**

**SONZAI WA NANDA?**

**-\/-**

_No. . . He wasn't going to. . ._

What had happened?

It was all Seijurō's fault Tetsuya moved first. He hadn't paid that much attention. He was musing himself in Tokyo, not expecting any accident like this to happen.

_But then it happened. _

_How? How did his guard let itself down, even for just one second?_

No. . . Not yet.

He shouted orders to the children to run to their parents in the other side, the traffic enforcers, and everything. As for Daiki and Ryouta seemed to be nearby, they heard his voice.

They saw a collapsed Tetsuya on the road.

**-(1)-**

**I feel that this chapter was a big fail. Please tell me how you would write this chapter, guys! Please! Just a request! Seriously, I'm begging you!**

**Anyway, all swell and ends well. Long story short: this first chapter is crappy. I'm not that satisfied for it. . . But I'm happy for finishing it :)**

**PLEASE TELL ME HONEST OPINIONS, GUYS! PLEASE! (I'm still an immature author. . . Yeah.)**

_**-Loves It!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basket.<strong>_


	2. Author's note: Sorry

Sorry...

Okay. Guys...

I should have updated four months ago, right?

Well...

You see...

I'm in the graduating class for this year, so I am extremely busy. Requirements for high school, yearbook and confirmation stuff, and you might have heard that our internet is broken now.

Well, it was officially cut off. I have to visit our uncle's house to have internet. Aaaaaand, the second chapter is in the I-Phone. I have to rewrite the whole thing in our computer, and use their laptop to update.

So it'll take a while.

I might be able to update this March, but school ends on the end of March, so I might post again at the start of April.

I'm really sorry, for not updating, or replying to any of your MOde and reviews. You'll have to wait... Maybe until April.

I'm really sorry...

And, a small favor...

Can you wait for me?

I have to leave fanfiction. Net... For now...

I'll come back :) I promise...

Till we meet again :)


End file.
